Mondatta
Mondatta, im Original als Boingo (ボインゴ) bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Original von Motoko Kumai und im Englischen von Jessica Gee gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Mondatta ist ein schüchternes und introvertiertes Kind. Er ist schüchtern und traut sich nicht, etwas ohne seinen älteren Bruder zu machen, weswegen er sehr einsam ist. Zudem ist er ein Stand-Nutzer, dessen Stand, Thoth, die Form eines Mangas mit leeren Seiten annimmt. Da Thoth die unmittelbare Zukunft vorhersagen kann, füllen sich die Seiten des Mangas nach und nach mit den Geschehnissen der nächsten Minuten, was es Mondatta ermöglicht, entsprechend zu reagieren. Allerdings sind die Vorhersagen des Mangas unfehlbar und absolut; können also nicht verändert werden. Mondatta ist der Bruder des grobschlächtigen Zenyatta. Gemeinsam mit sieben anderen Stand-Nutzern betraten die Brüder das Anwesen des Vampirs Dio in Kairo, wo sie alle von Dio so beeindruckt waren, dass sie sich ihm anschlossen. Wie alle anderen Anwesenden erhielten siel daraufhin den Auftrag, die Joestar-Gruppe zu vernichten, die mittlerweile den Süden Ägyptens erreicht hatte und gekommen war, um Dio zu töten. Jagd auf die Joestars Ein Manga-Zeichner auf Reisen tritt an einer Bushaltestelle an den lesenden Mondatta heran. Er sieht, dass dieser einen Manga liest und fragt, ob er sich den Manga einmal ansehen dürfte. Er bietet Mondatta im Gegenzug Donuts, doch als er den Manga liest, erkennt er überrascht, dass dieser die exakte Situation, in der sie sich gerade befinden, darstellt. Am Ende des Mangas stirbt "Der Reisende" allerdings, indem er seinen Hals auf einem Strommast aufspießt; alle anderen Seiten sind leer. Dennoch findet der Reisende den Manga interessant und will ihn kaufen, doch dann erscheint Zenyatta und behauptet, dass das Buch seines Bruders nicht zum Verkauf steht. Zenyatta jagt den Reisenden fort. Nachdem er gegangen ist, erinnert er Mondatta daran, dass dieser nicht mit Fremden sprechen soll, da es viele böse Menschen gibt, setzt sich Mondatta auf die Schulter und zieht dann mit ihm los. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Aswan, da die Joestar-Gruppe dort nach einer vorherigen Konfrontation ihre Verwundeten im Krankenhaus behandeln sollte. Er will den Bus nach Aswan nehmen, in den auch der Reisende eingestiegen ist, doch Mondatta zeigt ihm die Seite in seinem Manga, in dem der Reisende stirbt. Zenyatta versteht und behauptet, dass man da nichts machen kann und sie den nächsten Bus nehmen werden. Tatsächlich verunglückt der andere Bus und der Reisende stirbt genau so, wie es in Mondattas Manga gezeichnet ist. Während der Fahrt tut sich eine neue Seite im Manga auf, in der beschrieben steht, dass die beiden auf Jotaro, Joseph und Polnareff treffen werden und dass diese schon bald vergifteten Tee trinken werden. Zufrieden erkennt Zenyatta, dass sie die Fremden also nur vergiften müssen, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Während Zenyetta nun ein Café erobert, in dem die Joestar-Gruppe auch sogleich eintrifft, beobachtet Mondatta die Situation aus der Küche heraus - überzeugt, dass sein Manga wie immer Recht behält und die Gruppe den vergifteten Tee schon bald trinken wird. Alle trinken den Tee, spucken ihn aber in Schock aus, als ihr Hund, Iggy, plötzlich durchdreht. Sie alle rennen davon und lassen ihren Tee zurück. Zenyatta ist verärgert und Mondatta berichtet ihm, dass sich noch keine neuen Seiten im Manga aufgetan haben, dass die Vorhersage dennoch korrekt war - die Gruppe hatte den Tee getrunken, ihn nur direkt wieder ausgespuckt. In seiner Frust verprüfelt Zenyetta einen Zivilisten in der Nähe, bevor er und Mondatta sich wieder auf den Manga konzentrieren, in dem neue Seiten erscheinen. Diese besagen, dass Zenyatta eine Bombe in das Krankenhaus schmuggeln wird, in dem die Gruppe ihre Freunde besucht, und dass Jotaro auf diese Weise ums Leben kommen wird. Wie vorhergesagt schmuggelt Zenyatta eine Bombe in Form einer Orange in den Wagen der Gruppe, damit die Vorhersage eintrifft. Mondatta beobachtet das aus der Ferne und versteckt sich hinter einem Hydranten. Bei dem Versuch, wie Bombe hereinzuschmuggeln, wird er aber von Joseph und Polnareff entdeckt, so dass er blitzschnell seinen Stand verwendet und die Form von Jotaro annimmt, um die Gruppe zu täuschen. Allerdings ist er nun gezwungen, die Gruppe ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten um keinen Verdacht zu schüren. Geschockt bezeugt Mondatta, wie sein Bruder in den Wagen steigt und mit der Gruppe davonfährt. Geschockt rennt er dem Wagen auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus hinterher. Als Mondatta zum Wagen aufholt erscheint, findet er seinen verletzten Bruder vor, der tatsächlich von der Bombe getroffen wurde und die Prophezeihung so wahr gemacht hat. Zornig schwört Mondatta daraufhin, die Gruppe selbst zu töten. Tenyetta versucht schwach, ihn davon abzhalten, doch Mondatta behauptet hasserfüllt, dass sein Entschluss feststeht. Bevor er losziehen kann, erscheint jedoch der Zivilist, den Zenyetta zuvor verprügelt hat. Er hat eine Gruppe wütender Handlanger im Schlepptau und verspricht, dass diese fürstlich entlohnt werden, wenn sie Zenyetta und Mondatta verprügeln. Diese machen sich auch sogleich ans Werk, so dass Zenyetta und Mondatta genau zur selben Zeit im Krankenwagen im Krankenhaus erscheinen, zu der auch Jotaro und der Rest der Gruppe erscheinen. Zusammenarbeit mit Hol Horse Kurze Zeit später wird Mondatta von dem Stand-Nutzer Hol Horse aus Aswan entführt, da dieser mit ihm zusammenarbeiten will um die Joestar-Gruppe auzulöschen. Da Hol Horse nach Kairo fliegt, sperrt er Mondatta solange in seinem Koffer ein. Nachdem er in ein Taxi gestiegen ist, öffnet er deen Koffer und Mondatta übergibt sich sogleich. Hol Horse stellt klar, dass Mondatta fortan nicht länger mit seinem Bruder, sondern mit Hol Horse zusammenarbeiten wird und stellt klar, dass Mondatta nur so Rache an der Joestar-Gruppe nehmen kann. Nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben, nimmt Hol Horse Mondattas Manga an sich. Mondatta bestätigt ihm zwar, dass die Vorhersagen des Mangas absolut sind, ist aber insgesamt von seinem neuen Partner so eingeschüchtert, dass er sich hinter einem Strauch und später auch unter einer Kiste versteckt. Im Süden Kairos können die beiden schließlich die Joestar-Gruppe ausfindig machen, ohne dass diese sie entdecken. Hol Horse liest den Manga, zweifelt jedoch an dem Ratschlag des Comics. Mondatta bekräftigt aber erneut, dass es nur Leid bringt, die Anordnungen und Hinweise des Mangas zu ignorieren und nennt das Schicksal seines Bruders als Beispiel. Kurz darauf wird Hol Horse bei der Bespitzelung der Gruppe von Polnareff entdeckt und gefangen, woraufhin Mondatta sich wieder unter seiner Kiste verbirgt. Er hofft, dass Hol Horse doch noch den Rat des Mangas nutzt um das Blatt zu wenden und ist erleichtert, als Hol Horse dies auch tatsächlich tut. Letzten Endes hat dies tatsächlich zur Folge, dass die Joestar-Gruppe überfahren wird und regungslos am Boden liegt. Daraufhin hebt Mondatta kurz die Kiste an und behauptet stolz, dass sein Buch sich nie irrt. Er behauptet, dass es jedoch noch zu früh ist, die Gruppe zu töten, da sie zuerst schauen müssen, was der Manga vorhersagt. Zufrieden fragt Hol Horse, was sie tun müssen um die Gruppe töten zu können, woraufhin Mondatta ihm offenbart, dass Hol Horse einige Arbeiter, die an Röhren an der Straße arbeiten, bestechen soll und dann um Punkt 12 all seine Kugeln in die Röhre feuern soll. Dies soll scheinbar zu Jotaros Tod führen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Hol Horse sein ganzes Magazin in die offene Röhre feuern. Begierig beobachten Hol Horse und Mondatta nun Jotaro, der jedoch im letzten Moment durch ein weiteres Niesen Polnareffs aus der Gefahrenzone gestoßen wird und von den Kugeln nicht erwischt wird. Geschockt packt Hol Horse Mondatta und fragt, wie dies sein kann. Zu spät erkennt Hol Horse, dass seine Uhr falsch geht und er damit zu früh geschossen hat. Besorgt blickt er in den Manga um herauszufinden, was nun geschehen wird. Noch während er nachliest, kehren die Kugeln, die Jotaro verfehlt haben, zu ihrem Meister zurück, durchschlagen den Manga und treffen Hol Horse mitten im Gesicht. Lebensgefährlich verwundet wird er schließlich gefunden und von einem Krankenwagen abtransportiert. Mondatta beobachtet, wie der Wagen davonfährt, und murmelt dann, dass seine Vorhersage nicht falsch war - Hol Horse hat nur die Anweisungen des Mangas nicht befolgt und ist daher gescheitert. Mondatta blickt auch auf die Joestar-Gruppe und überlegt, dass Jotaro wirklich verdammt viel Glück hat und vermutlich nur Dio gegen ihn bestehen kann. Da sowohl Zenyatta als auch Hol Horse gegen Jotaro gescheitert sind, beschließt Mondatta, von ihm abzulassen und kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass Rache generell eine blöde Sache ist. Er beschließt, seinen Stand stattdessen für gute Dinge zu nutzen und will auch nicht länger in Angst und Feigheit leben. Er macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg zurück nach Aswan um seinen Bruder zu besuchen. Bevor er geht, tritt er symbolisch die Kiste, unter der er sich zuvor die ganze Zeit verborgen hatte. Diese trifft aber den Hund Iggy, der sich daraufhin wütend auf Mondatta stürzt, so dass dieser schließlich mit Bisswunden in das selbe Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, in dem auch Hol Horse liegt. Galerie ZenyattaMondatta.png|Zenyatta und Mondatta MondattaLacht.png|Mondatta lacht wahnsinnig ZenMonBesiegt.png|Mondatta und Zenyatta sind besiegt HolMonBeobachten.png|Mondatta und Hol Horse beobachten die Gruppe HolMonScheitern.png|Mondatta und Hol Horse scheitern MondattaKrankenwagen.png|Mondata blickt dem Krankenwagen nach Navigation en:Boingo Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kind Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Reumütig